Just A Dream
by swancatic
Summary: "If I see that door knob turn, I'll let you know Mister Castle that I sleep with a gun." He tested her limit and turned her door knob that night. What happens from there? It's for you to judge. Set During Tick, Tick, Tick. Now a TWO Shot xD Read and Review...
1. Where Have You Been All My Life?

**Follow me on twitter: JJStanatic**

**Disclamer: I don't own Castle or any of the characters. If I would, would I really be writing stories here on Fanfiction? **

**Summary: "If I see that door knob turn, I'll let you know Mister Castle that I sleep with a gun." He tested her limit and turned her door knob that night. What happens from there? It's for you to judge. Set During Tick, Tick, Tick.**

**Rating: Nothing More than T. **

**_ Some scenes have been modified due to storyline purposes. **

**A/N: Heyo! :D So this is a One Shot, that I have some more chapters written for, but I'm not sure if it's going to stay a one shot. In other words, I am working on a sequel to this oneshot! :D So stay tuned for when I'll be posting more! For more info on new chapters of this fic, follow me on twitter! **

**Anonymous can review! :D**

**-x- Where Have You Been All My Life –x-**

She rolled over until her back lay flat against her bed shivering. She scrunched her nose and rubbed her eyes as the light shone through her blinds. She wrapped the blanket over her body and rolled over until her head collided with the other pillow. She jolted out of bed at the sudden missing warmth next to her. She frowned and rubbed her face remembering the previous night.

"Oh no." She mumbled to herself looking around to see all the discarded clothing around her room. Though, it was only hers, she remembered everything perfectly. From Castle walking into her room and turning that door knob after she'd practically threatened him not to come in his room and that she slept with a gun if he even dared to walk in.

When she'd said that, a feeling deep down inside of her had wished that he did and came up to her room and joined her, but another part of her refused for him to come anywhere near his room.

_Beckett couldn't sleep. She was too busy trying to think of where her victim could be. She was used to it, having sleepless nights because a case was bothering her so much. She shifted over, so her right side was against the bed when she heard movement outside her bedroom door. Her first instinct was to pull out the gun that lay carefully on the side of her bed. She pulled it out and sat on her bed, waiting. _

_She listened as the noise became louder and clearer. It was walking. She cursed when she realized it was Castle. _

"_Castle!" she yelled after him but there was no reply. She waited until she finally hears him answer. "You told me not to turn the door knob." _

_She sighed and put the gun back where it was before getting up and walking over to the door. She opened the door and frowned seeing him sitting on the floor at her door._

"_What the hell where you doing?" She asked him. He turned around and smirked and took her hand, as she tried helping him up._

"_You do know your couch isn't as comfortable as it seems after staying on it for like 3 hours?" He mocked. She sighed and looked at him. _

"_Well? You're the one that insisted on staying here. Deal with what you have." She told him sternly, getting more tired by the second. _

"_What time is it anyways?" She asked brushing a hand through her hair. _

"_One Seventeen." He mumbled. She sighed, too tired to argue before letting go of his hand, that she didn't notice she was still holding. She blushed lightly when she took her hand back and closed her eyes for briefly a second. _

"_Hugh, fine. You can come in here. But I'm telling you Castle. NOTHING. I repeat. NOTHING is going to happen." He nodded and followed her in, admiring her body. She had changed into a camisole that revealed almost all her cleavage. She had to admit that she wasn't planning on finally dragging Castle in her room and letting his sleep in her bed. She was still wearing her black pants._

_They both got into Beckett's bed, each at their end of the bed, and dove off to sleep. Kind of._

_Sometime between 3 and 4 that morning was when it happened. Kate couldn't sleep. Again. She was tossing and turning but just couldn't manage to get the long needed sleep. Her missing victim kept taunting her. "Where are you." She mumbled to herself._

_She frowned hearing Castle murmur something inedible. She turned over and stared at his sleeping figure. This felt right, but was completely wrong. She felt safer, somehow. She scrunched as Rick's warm breath hit her face, but she didn't flinch or turn around. She liked it, somehow. _

_Their faces weren't far from each other, just inches away. Maybe that was what had awoken Castle from his peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes and smirked at the lady in front of him. _

"_Hey." He mumbled. She smiled and backed away a little. She stared in his deep blue eyes and was lost. She swam in his eyes, going over all her feelings. Without even knowing it, Beckett had advanced her face back to where it was rested, just inches away from his face. _

"_Can't sleep?" He asked her, not moving. She shook her head lightly. _

_What happened next was a shock to both of them. Castle's head approached Beckett's as their lips locked themselves together. It wasn't rushed or intense, just soft and passionate. Kate was shocked at first, but soon caught into the kiss, letting her lips apart so his tongue could explore every inch of her mouth. _

_He sat up, not letting her lips go as their small kiss soon turned out into a hot passionate make out session. He rested his palms on both ends of her waist and eventually they broke apart. Her breathing was loud, and so was his. _

_She couldn't say she regretted this, neither could he, but this wasn't in neither of their plans. _

"_Castle?" She asked before he leaned down slowly and kissed her again. She replied immediately, letting herself in the kiss. _

_Eventually, she'd sat next to him and pushed him back, taking her turn on top. "Kate." He mumbled against her lips. He could feel her smile but continued kissing. _

_Soon, his shirt had come off and then hers. Well, the camisole she had on, leaving her just in her bra. Both where so lost in the moment that they didn't think of anything. Everything just happened as it went. Neither bothered about the world, it was just them in the heat of the moment..._

Kate gathered up her clothing and dressed herself in the same clothes she had on the previous night, purple shirt and black baggies. She looked around the room seeing none of Castle's stuff there and sighed.

"Really? That's how you play?" she asked herself before walking out of the bedroom. She walked to the kitchen and frowned seeing him in her kitchen, cooking.

"You're still here?" She asked him, kind of shocked. "And you're making pancakes."

"I was hoping for bacon and eggs, but your eggs where expired and your bacon has something furry on it." He stated pointing in the direction of the garbage.

"Ya, well I mostly order in." She told him, looking around. She had to admit, she didn't he was still going to be here.

"Figured that from the Styrofoam temple you've got going in, in the refrigerator." She nodded and looked around at what he was doing.

"Coffee's brute, but I think your filter is broken. I'll order you another one later." He walked across the room, holding a pan in his hands.

"Wow, looks like you thought of everything." He clicked his fingers together at her comment and walked towards the front door.

"Except the paper!" He exclaimed and Beckett made herself a cup of coffee. "Castle, we don't have time for the paper, there's a body out there that I've got to find."

He opened the front door and jumped back looking at the body laying in front on him. At the sudden noise, and Rick's small squeal, Kate looked over to the door and her eyes widened seeing the body in front of her.

"Looks like it found you."

She gave him a glare, put the coffee machine down and walked over to the body. "Castle, don't touch anything." She warned him. He nodded and backed away slowly.

"Call the precinct, say we found the body." She ordered him. He nodded and picked up his phone dialling the number.

Meanwhile, Beckett examined the body, but barely paying attention to it. Her mind was more processed on what had happened last night. She needed to talk to him about it, just not right now.

Castle walked back minutes later telling her they were all on their way. She nodded and both stayed quiet. She knew what he was thinking and she knew he was going to ask.

"Kate, about last night I hum..." She cut him off by getting up and shaking her head.

"Not now Castle, the boys will be here anytime soon and so will CSI & FBI. Just keep this between us for now okay?" He nodded and stood up at his turn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You're a mom?" Beckett asked as she walked up behind Jordan Shaw, with Castle not far behind.

"Yup, and you can hold to your gun, you're staying here." The FBI agent advised them, glancing back from Beckett to Castle.

"What! No! Come on this is the final takedown." He shifted his head over and looked at his partner. "You can't let her do this to us."

"No, agent Shaw is right. I'm his target. I can't compromise your team by walking in a line of fire."

"We'll take him down. You'll see." The red head detective walked away, leaving both partners standing where they were.

"Wow. She's a mom. I would have never piped her for that. Taught she was a career driven woman without time for a family." Both Beckett and Castle walked off, not assisting the case.

Castle lifted his bulletproof vest, looking at it before pouting. "Kind of like you?"

Beckett turned around to be face to face with Rick. "What do you mean kind of like me?"

"Well, I mean. Hum." He tried to find the right words without getting her pissed. "I mean you're really into work and don't think about settling down for a family and all. You don't get with many people, that I know of and I just hum..." He stopped thinking he had already said too much.

"I slept with you didn't I?" She snapped at him.

"Beckett. I didn't mean it like that. I just, I..." he stopped as she put her hand into her vest's pocket, pulling out her ringing cell phone.

"Beckett." She answered. She was confused when she heard the Captain's voice. "He's calling for you."

"Put him on." She told him, glancing at Castle. She heard the 'click' and answered to whoever the caller was. "Hello?"

"You think you're so smart don't you Nikki?" The man on the end of the line paused. "You think it's because you found me that you won?"

She put the phone down before whispering to Rick. "He knows we're here." She placed the phone back at her ear and walked around the building until she saw Ben Conrad at the window.

"Time to give up." She advised him.

"This is NOT over." He threatened.

"Ben, listen to me, you're surrounded. I need you to put the gun down."

"You know I can't do that Nikki."

"I need you to walk out your apartment with your arms raised." She told him calmly, keeping control.

"That's not our game. Someone needs to die." Beckett tried reasoning with him to put the gun down and tried explaining that no one needed to die but he wouldn't listen. Eventually, he pulled the trigger, committing suicide.

Both partners looked at themselves before Beckett started walking off. She stopped when she felt Castle hold her back. "What do you want?"

"Listen Kate, I didn't mean it like that. We need to talk, about what happened yesterday." He told her.

She nodded and glanced at the apartment before looking back at him. "Listen Castle, what happen then wasn't supposed to happen. I warned you."

"So you regret it?" he asked almost immediately. She sighed and took her arm back from Rick's grasp.

"I just. I. I don't know Rick, but this isn't the place to talk about that." He frowned and nodded.

"Then let's talk. Let's hang and talk about it?" he asked her. She avoided looking at him and nodded.

"Ya sure." She smiled briefly before walking away towards the apartment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that night, Beckett was at home, in her apartment having a shower, trying to free her mind from everything, for once when her phone rang. She pulled the blind a little staring at the phone before deciding to finish taking her shower before picking it up.

When the phone continued to ring, she closed the shower and pulled out a towel, drying herself before tying it around her body and walked over to the phone. She sighed looking at caller ID. She didn't feel like talking to him right now, but if he kept on calling, there must have been a good reason.

"What Castle." She snapped at him.

"It wasn't Ben Conrad. He's not the killer the killer's still alive." She heard him exclaim before hearing the same phrase from the apartment.

"Goodbye Nikki, Goodbye Nikki."

Outside, Rick was running as fast as he could to Beckett's apartment. "The killer's still alive." He repeated before seeing Kate's apartment blow up. He leaned to the side, shocked.

He looked around, deafened by the explosion. Everything seemed to be a blur, but he didn't care. He was going inside. He ran toward the front entrance and made his way up to Beckett's apartment ignoring everyone's screams to stay out.

He found her door closed and without thinking, pressed his shoulder against it, breaking it open. He cursed but didn't care. His priority was Kate.

"Kate Kate! You in there?" He yelled after her, hoping some miracle had saved her life. He called her name once more as he made his way through her burning apartment.

He looked around when he heard coughing. It had to be her. It needed to. He looked towards the remains of her bathroom and saw her hand holding the side of the tub. He sighed in relief and ran to her.

"You're alive." He said lifting a piece of wood off the ground and walking up to her. "Oh, and you're naked."

"Castle turn around!" She exclaimed until both where facing each other's backs.

"Come on Kate, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He teased. She scuffed and told him to turn around.

"No time for your jokes Castle."

"You know, your apartment is on fire." He told her.

"Castle! Hand me a towel." She said. He turned to his left. "The towels are on fire."

"But what about the bathrobe?" He turned to his right and frowned. "Do you have anything that's not inflammable?"

He turned around at the same time as Beckett and she glared at him. "Castle, turn around."

"Come on Kate, your apartment is on fire, and you're naked." She glared at him again. "Hand me your jacket." She told him.

He nodded and took off his jacket, handing it to her. He held it over her and she stood up, carefully and putting the coat on. He held on to her arms, helping her out of the tub asking if she was okay. She explained to him that she had jumped in the tub just as it blew.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked her as they approached her door.

"Not as much as you. It's killing you isn't it having to wait this long to tell me how you banged the door down."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A lot had happened since Beckett's apartment had blown up. They had found who the real Ben Conrad was, or the person taking his personality, and Beckett had been kicked off the case by Jordan Shaw after chasing their suspect, Scott down the streets until losing him.

After an argument with the captain, Beckett had told him she didn't have a home to go to when he had told her to go home and relax. Immediately, Castle had offered her his spare guest room. She knew from that moment on that they were going to talk. And she didn't know how that would turn out.

Both Beckett and Castle were sitting in Rick's kitchen drinking a cup of coffee just talking. Alexis had gone to a friend's house for the night, and Martha just wasn't home.

"Who would have thought I'd be homeless and caseless in one day." She mocked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know I'm the king of going rogue but you had the right to chase after Dung." He assured her.

"And Agent Shaw was right to kick me off the case. I would have done the same thing if I was in her spot. I'm too close to it."

"I'm sure that after all of this, you're sorry for letting me follow you around."

"No not this, all the other annoying things that you do but no this." She smiled at him and put her cup down, but keeping both her hands resting on it.

"What about you? Are you ever sorry that you wrote Heat Wave?" She asked him, frowning.

He thought for a moment before saying his answer. "The way I look at it now, if it wasn't for Nikki Heat, this guy would have just gone on killing because he wouldn't have found anyone smart enough to catch him. " Kate smiled as Castle took a sip of his drink.

Just before taking the sip, he continued. "I'm speaking of Special Agent Shaw." Beckett laughed and gave him a fake hurt look before throwing him a green cloth and getting up.

"Goodnight Castle."

"Wait Kate!" He called after her. She turned around and looked at him. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, she had braced herself thinking he'd forgotten to talk about it. She had been wrong. He stood up and walked over to her, standing a couple feet away.

"About that night..." He started.

"You want to talk about it?" She finished for him. He shrugged and nodded a little. She let out a long sigh before passing a hand through her hair.

"Listen Castle, if you ask me, I have no idea what took over me. I mean. You're my partner. That shouldn't have happened."

"Listen Kate, I don't want this to change anything. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it or that I didn't regret it. Because truth is, I don't. It was one of the best nights of my life." She blushed lightly and sighed.

"Castle, it just happened and it can't happen again. It was just, wrong." She looked into his eyes and blinked a couple times. Got he was truly handsome. She wanted to scream out and tell him that she'd enjoyed it too and that she didn't regret it, but it was wrong and it couldn't happen again.

"Is it?" He took a step closer to her until their faces where just inches away. He didn't move, he just looked in her eyes. "Was it?" He whispered. She shivered as his breath hit her face.

She couldn't take it; she stood on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back minutes later and looked at him.

"I... hum... I should go. To sleep." She started but he didn't let her finish. He leaned down and captured her lips. They both kissed passionately in the middle of his hallway. Like the last time, clothing was soon discarded and once again they where plunged in a sleepless night of only them. Not bothering about the world.

They both knew this shouldn't be happening and maybe they would or they wouldn't regret it. All they knew is that this was the start of something new. Their actions were going to plunge them in an endless world of confusion.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. The Final Countdown

**Follow me on twitter: JJStanatic**

**Disclamer: I don't own Castle or any of the characters. If I would, would I really be writing stories here on Fanfiction? **

**Summary: "If I see that door knob turn, I'll let you know Mister Castle that I sleep with a gun." He tested her limit and turned her door knob that night. What happens from there? It's for you to judge. Set During Tick, Tick, Tick.**

**Rating: Nothing More than T. **

**_ Some scenes have been modified due to storyline purposes. **

**A/N: Okay, wow. I'm just blown away by all the alerts and stuff for this story. And the stats, omg. It made me want to write more! Thanks for those who reviewed, and to those who read but didn't review! :D This story might be drifting away from the show soon, *hint hint* Season finale? **

**P.S. I hate all those stuff were it was all just a dream, so none of that for me! I promise, none of that! **

**-x- Rumor has it–x-**

She stood at the door, with her bag hanging over her shoulder. They'd been doing this for a couple weeks now, maybe a month. She didn't know. He smiled at her and walked over before she left and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back, not hesitating but pulled back quickly.

"Remember Castle, no hard feelings involved. This is just for, fun. I guess you can say it like that." She warned him. He smirked at her and nodded, having heard that little 'speech' millions of times before she left to go back to her apartment, or that he'd leave to go to his.

"I know and if we meet someone else this is over. No feelings." He finished. Honestly, he didn't like that idea; he wanted her to be his. Forever, all the time. He had feelings for her and he knew she had some too; she just didn't want to admit it to herself. He figured, if this is the best her could get to be with her, he'd take the opportunity and hope for something more to happen. Someday.

He just didn't know it'd be the last of her he'd see for a while. She smiled at him before opening the door and walking out. He held the door and watched as she left, playing with a piece of hair that was falling out of her bun.

He closed the door and looked inside the empty apartment, letting out a sight. Alexis had already left to school and Martha hadn't walked out of her room. Both woman where aware of Rick's 'arrangement' with Beckett. They weren't against it, they just didn't want him to be hurt in the process.

He walked back to his room, taking out some fresh clothing and changing before he'd meet up with Beckett later at the precinct. The last few cases they worked together weren't awkward, considering their status, but since the new guy, Demming had assisted on their previous case, things had become a little more awkward. Just a few days back, he wasn't in the picture and everything was fine, but when he started flirting with _his_ girl, strategically, it had made Castle more jealous than ever.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He paid the lady at the cash and exited out of the coffee shop, holding too coffees. One for him, and one for Beckett. He walked down from the shop back to the precinct, which wasn't a long way and went up to the homicide floor. He walked in and frowned, seeing Beckett wasn't at her desk, where she usually was. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, letting a small growl when he saw her with Tom. He waited until Demming left before walking with Beckett back to her desk.

"Why is he in our break room? Is there something wrong with the coffee downstairs?" He asked. She looked at him and raised an eye brow before chuckling. "You're the one that bought us the coffee machine."

"Yes, but I bought it for homicide, not the entire precinct." She sat on her chair and let out a small laugh, placing her coffee mug on the table and looked at Castle as he sat at his chair.

"What's tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Tom wanted to know if I wanted to get together." He raised his eye brow and tied to hide his jealousy. _No Hard Feelings_ he told himself.

"Why is that a problem?" She turned and looked at him and watched as he shook his head. "No, no problem."

She smirked and picked her cell phone of its charger when she heard it ring. She mumbled a confirmation and nodded her head at Castle, while hanging up.

"We got a murder."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yo Beckett, the owner's here." Esposito called out. Kate glanced at the frozen body once more before heading out to the front of the restaurant.

"Madison?"

"Becks? What are you doing here?" The well dressed blond asked.

"I'm a homicide detective." She told her walking up to her and giving her a hug. "Shut the front door!"

Madison smiled at her old best friend and let go of her. "Madison, this is Richard Castle."

"Nice to meet you." She told him, pulling her hand out for his to shake.

"How do you too know each other exactly?" He asked, confused.

"Hum, High School." The blond replied, while Kate stood back. "9th grade French, I can't believe the biggest scoff liar became a cop." Castle turned around and stared at Beckett.

"Ya..." She nodded before he could pass a comment.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Kate asked her friend while Castle stood next to her, probably trying to picture her in high school.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They had gone back to the precinct, Castle always trying to get information about Kate's high school life, but always failing. "Whatever she knows about me, I know worst about her." She'd told Castle after he'd asked to get the information out of her.

They'd gone back to speak with Madison and after Kate had declined her offer to assist her to a charity event, Castle had offered to be 'moral support'. Kate wasn't pleased by that idea, feeling somehow, jealous.

She walked out of the woman's washroom but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her friend walking out the elevator all dressed up and holding a basket in her hands.

"Maddy, what are you doing here?" Madison explained she wanted to thank them for what they were doing, and so she'd brought cookies.

They walked up to Kate's desk, as she placed the basket on the ground and smiled at her friend. "Do you also remember what happened senior year?" Madison asked. Kate bit her lip and nodded.

"This date with Rick, if you guys are it all?" She started.

"Castle? No.. no." Beckett stuttered. "Are you sure?" She nodded and gave her a brief smile.

"Have fun tonight." Maddy thanked her and told her the same before walking out and leaving. Kate waited for her to be out of sight and let out a long sight. She sat down and turned her chair to look at her stuff.

She looked up seeing Tom walk up to her and smiled. "Hey you ready?" She asked him.

"Listen, we just got a case and the paperwork has to be finished before my shift ends tonight." He explained, she nodded and told him she understood and watched him walk away, after he apologized.

She spent part of her night sitting at her desk doing paperwork and waiting for nothing in particular when the boys had come up with a lead for their case.

She got up from her desk and told the boys she would go. She entered the restaurant and saw them laughing and sharing each other's food. It hurt a part of her that Castle was flirting with someone else but then she remembered no hard feelings.

She precised to Maddy that they needed to speak, downtown and tried to avoid Castle's glares.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Next time I hit on someone you like, come clean with me before I go on a date with him." Madison told her as Beckett walked into the interrogation room. Kate looked up and tried to avoid the tinted mirror, knowing Rick was on the other side.

"Oh, I get it you want to make little Castle babies." She continued. Kate's cheeks reddened and she tried to hide it.

"Maddy, he can hear us." She warned her nodding with her head lightly towards the window. "Really?"

After taking control and ordering her fascinated best friend to sit, Beckett asked her the essential questions regarding their case and walked out the room at the same time as Castle.

"She has an alibi you know." He warned her.

"I know." She hissed before taking a seat at her desk. "I told her to stay in town anyways."

"I know, I heard. Everything." Kate looked up, shy. She avoided Rick's smirk and looked down to her papers.

"Hum..." She wasn't sure what to say.

"Castle babies?" She looked up and chuckled. She shook her head and looked at him.

"No. Don't get your hopes up, none of that stuff is happening." He smirked and nodded his head before getting up and pressing his mouth near her ear.

"Really? It'd like to see how that would work out." She tried to hide her smile and bit her lower lip as she watched him walk away. She waited for him to be out of sight before letting out a long sight. She jumped when she heard someone come up next to her.

She smiled at Demming and got up taking her coat. "Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded and they walked off for to their date.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What about Beckett?" Castle was sitting in his office, trying to write some Nikki Heat, but every time he tried writing, his mind drifted back to Beckett. Alexis had come in a little over 3 minutes ago talking to her dad how she would like to go to the Hamptons for the weekend and that Martha had offered to go with her. Now, Alexis had mentioned the one subject he wanted to avoid.

"She has a boyfriend now." He simply said as he erased the whole new chapter he'd written.

"Doesn't that affect you in any way?" She walked next to her dad and took a seat next to him.

"We had a deal." He didn't look up to his daughter and he waited for her to say something about him getting hurt in the process and an 'I told you so' but she didn't say anything. She just got up, pushed a lock out of her face and made her way out of the study, closing the door behind her.

He let out a long sight and put the computer down, pushing his chair back and getting up. "What did I get myself into?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Were there feelings involved?" Kate looked up at the man sitting in front of her.

"I don't know dad. I just, I really like him but I don't know if it's what I want right now."

"Well what do you want right now?" Jim Beckett took a sip of his coffee and gave a warm smile to his daughter.

"I don't know." She put her head down in shame but looked at him when he spoke up.

"Well, now Katie we have a problem. If you don't think he's what you want, then don't stay with him." She looked at her father with pleading eyes. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't know how she felt, towards anyone. She liked Demming and she also liked Castle, but they'd promised that there would be no feelings involved and that if either one of them found a boyfriend or girlfriend, their deal was off. She missed his hands on her body, and she missed his warm lips. The feelings she had with Demming where nothing compared to what she felt for Castle, or those feelings she thinks she has.

"Enough about me please. How's everything going with you?" Her dad smiled, and let this conversation slip and updated his daughter about what was happening with him, until it was time for each to say good bye to one another. Beckett headed back to her apartment and took the night to relax, take a nice bath and think about what she was going to do with her life. Who was she going to pick. Rick or Demming.

She walked to her car and sat inside for a while, figuring out what she was going to do now.

"Rick or Demming" she asked herself. She drove off and let her heart lead her to where she wanted to go, who she needed the most.

She drove for a few hours until she finally stopped in front of his building. She inhaled deeply and got out of her car, made her way up and knocked at his door.

She bit her lip waiting for him to come and open the door. She was nervous and Kate Beckett was not nervous. She shuffled with her feet before the door swung open.

"Kate" He said, shocked.

"Hi, can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure, come in." He pushed aside and let her in, taking a small glance around the house.

"I can't do this." She finally let out after a long awkward silence.

"What can't you do? Us?" He didn't what to say, what to expect. No, that was a lie; he knew what to expect he knew everything. It was over, he just had that feeling.

"It's you." She came close to him and pressed her lips on his.

"What?" He was confused.

"You're the one I want, not Demming. I want you." She told him pressing another kiss on his lips.

Rick stared at her straight in her eyes, "I've been dreaming this moment since forever. So this can work, us?"

"Always."

**The end **


End file.
